emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1756 (15th April 1993)
Plot Rachel tries to apologise to Joe for yesterday. He tells her that he was just so worried about her. They make up. Joe then tells Rachel that he is looking into suing Frank for unfair dismissal. Lynn defends Frank when Archie starts to moan about his drinking and behaviour. Jack tells Joe that they can complete on Hawthorn Cottage at the end of the week. He also tells him that they are combining their herd with Geoff Thomas' because his facilities are more modern. Joe is annoyed that he was not consulted, but thinks that it is a good idea. Lorraine asks Lynn if Debbie can help out tonight as Lynn is having a meal with Frank. Alan asks her to have a cup of tea with him. Hawthorn Cottage needs a lot of work. Jack warns Joe not to interfere in farm business. Zoe has rung Archie to arrange to meet up. Sarah tells Joe that she and Jack have a meeting with the NFU tomorrow. They want to discuss grants for their new place. Alan asks Lynn to tell him whether she considers him to be an attractive man. She feels uncomfortable and worries that he is proposing. Chris is worried about a deal that he is putting together at the haulage company. Seth points out to Alan how well off he is. Kathy and Chris are enjoying a night in when his business contact, Mr Emmerson, rings up. Kathy looks fed up. Chris comes off the phone and tells Kathy that he has to deliver a load tonight. She is furious. Alan buys Alice a doll. He tells Nick that he thinks that he does not do enough for Alice and then he asks about Caroline. Joe is ready to go out to dinner with Kim and her business pals. Jack reminds him that he is doing early milking. Frank arrives for dinner with Lynn. Mark approaches him about his job at the holiday village. Frank says that it is okay for him to continue as assistant warden. Kim's friends are late arriving. Mark invites Debbie out again. Lorraine gets jealous. Frank is talking about Kim again and Lynn tells him that he is becoming boring. She also tells him to smarten himself up. Georgina turns up at the restaurant, but tells Kim that her husband has decided not to do business with her after all. Alan rings Caroline. Kim finds out that Neil has been blocking her business dealings. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast *Debbie Buttershaw - Rebekah Joy Gilgan *Georgina Lancing - Rachel Laurance Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes